La Secuela: Especial de Pascua
by ByTalo.ES
Summary: Sierra y Alejandro conducen un episodio especial, el cual sacará a luz momentos íntimos y muy comprometedores de nuestros campistas. Mientras, Chris y Chef disfrutan con el sufrimiento de los demás, hasta que el karma viene a cobrar. -Parejas Crack y Fan-


Una vez más, gracias por leer mis historias. Ahora les dejo un proyecto que se supone sería para Pascua, pero la Confereración Omnipresente Laboral Estudiantil General de Inhibición de Originalidad (Entiéndase C.O.L.E.G.I.O.) me impidió avanzar con el capítulo al ritmo que deseaba. Pero al final será de tres partes, una que tendrán el 12 de mayo, y la última el 21 del mismo mes (Es que en mi país es feriado, así que estaré relajado). Bueno, nos desviamos del tema, así que... ¡Empecemos!

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama Island/ Action/ World Tour y todo contenido referente a ello no es de mi propiedad. Esta historia utiliza dichos elementos con finalidad de entretención no lucrativa.

**Advertencias:** Contenidos de chico/chico (Yaoi) y chica/chica (Yuri). Escenas íntimas menores. Lee sólo si aceptas leer sin quejarte después. No me hago responsable y **NO** acepto críticas respecto a las parejas.

Por último, es el primer fic que hago que sigue las normas de los guiones (—), por lo que si ven algún error sobre eso (y sobre cualquier cosa referente a la estructura del texto), no duden en hacermelo saber. Gracias.

_**Dedicado a Nia y a Blicia, mis queridas amantes del Crack, Fan y Non-Official Pairings.**_

* * *

—¡¡Sean todos bienvenidos a "La Secuela: Especial de Pascua"!! —exclamó Sierra, muy animada, mientras el público presente en el estudio gritaba—. ¡No los escucho! —animó, obteniendo una ensordecedora respuesta—. ¡Ahora sí! Bien, ya que los motores están encendidos, los dejo con… ¡Alejandro!

La algarabía aumenta mientras el moreno se levanta y hace una reverencia a la audiencia— Muchas gracias —dice mientras se sienta—. Como les dijo Sierra, les damos la bienvenida a "La Secuela: Especial de Pascua". En este capítulo especial, nuestros veintidós campistas favoritos nos compartirán algunas de sus experiencias en el reality, además de mostrarles videos nunca antes vistos sobre cómo pasaron sus días, mientras creían que nadie observaba —Rió malvadamente, al más puro estilo de Chris—. Y créanme que querrán ver estos videos.

—Una vez explicado todo —agregó Sierra—, ¡vamos dando la bienvenida a nuestros campistas!

De los costados del estudio fueron saliendo los chicos y chicas, tomando lugar en las graderías que estaban a ambos costados del sillón de los animadores.

—Bien, es hora de comenzar —dijo Alejandro, mientras buscaba entre los recién llegados alguien con quien iniciar la tortura—. ¡Duncan!

—Siempre inician conmigo —se quejó el punk.

—Eres el más popular, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? —comentó Sierra, haciendo reír al público y sacándole una sonrisa a Duncan—. Esa sonrisa me dice que podemos continuar.

—Pero si te consuela, no vas a comenzar solo, también podemos empezar con… ¡DJ! —dijo Alejandro—. Ahora sí. Por favor —agregó—, tomen asiento en los sillones de entrevista. —Señaló dos sillones cercanos a los animadores, donde se sentaron los mencionados— Bien DJ, eres el personaje que más lejos llegó —Hizo una pausa incómoda—. Sin tener una pareja —Nuevamente se hace el silencio—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No había ninguna chica de tu agrado?

—Pues… —Se sonroja—. No lo sé. La verdad entré para pasarlo bien, y creo que lo hice, con los chicos nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, en especial con Duncan— agregó mientras chocaba manos con el punk—. No entré con el interés de buscar pareja, sino de hacer amigos. Esa sería la razón.

—Muy bien —dijo Sierra—. Ahora tú Duncan, el "rudo" de esta competencia. —Miró con malicia al peliverde—. Has demostrado tener un lado sensible en varias oportunidades durante estas temporadas…

—¿Podríamos, por favor —interrumpió molesto—, dejar de hablar de mi lado sensible? ¡Cielos! Uno no es de piedra, no se puede ser rudo todo el tiempo, por más que uno lo desee.

—Bueno— insistió Alejandro—, pero al menos debes estar de acuerdo en que te has comportado de una forma más afectiva con tus cercanos.

—Supongo.

—Sobretodo con DJ —agregó Sierra—. Pareciera que es uno de tus mejores amigos.

—De hecho, así es —dijo el punk, ya algo más calmado.

—Lo ayudaste a recuperar a Conejito —recordó Alejandro—. En más de una ocasión —Duncan y DJ se quedaron helados, mirándose el uno al otro con caras de mucha preocupación. Alejandro y Sierra sonrieron al darle en el clavo—. Parece que… Hay algo que dijimos que estuvo mal, ¿no es así, chicos?

—¿Qué? —exclamaron al unísono—. N-No, es sólo que…

—Si no hay problema —continuó Sierra, pasando completamente de ellos—, entonces no les molestará que pasemos un video exclusivo de cómo Duncan ayudó a DJ a encontrar a Conejito… ¡Otra vez!

_-Video-_

—¡Conejito! —se escuchan los gritos por parte de DJ, quien camina por el bosque bastante preocupado—. ¡Conejito! ¡Conej —Se detiene al oír unos ruidos de un arbusto—. ¿Conejito? —El arbusto se sigue moviendo por unos instantes, luego se detiene. DJ comienza a asustarse—. ¿Quién está ahí? —El arbusto vuelve a moverse, mientras dos orejas de conejo se hacen visible—. ¿Conejito? —El moreno se acerca a comprobar si quien se esconde en el arbusto es su mascota, pero en lugar de eso se encuentra con el punk, quien es el que viste las orejas, además de una nariz negra y colita blanca—. ¡Duncan! —exclama, sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Escuché que habías perdido a Conejito otra vez —se explicó—, así que vine a ayudarte.

—Gracias. —Ayudó al muchacho a incorporarse—. ¿De dónde sacaste el disfraz?

—Era uno de los trajes de venado, pero le hice unos arreglos para que se pareciera más a un conejo. ¿Quedó bien?

—¡Vaya que sí, luces genial viejo! —le animó DJ, haciendo que el punk tuviera un leve sonrojo—. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿No crees que me veo ridículo? —preguntó Duncan, con la cabeza gacha.

—¡Para nada! Incluso, te ves… —Hizo una pausa, omitiendo la palabra final.

—Me veo… —continuó mientras realizaba una mueca de "¿Y qué esperas?"

—Lindo —dijo luego de un gran esfuerzo, no sin antes ruborizarse—. Te ves lindo con las orejas y todo el disfraz.

—Gracias… —Fue todo lo que pudo decir; se sentía algo incómodo con todo esto. Pasan los segundos y ninguno se atreve a mirar al otro a los ojos. Siguen inmóviles en medio de los árboles, hasta que ambos deciden mirarse a la cara.

"De veras se ve lindo" Pensaba DJ "Las orejas, la colita, la nariz… Es un disfraz perfecto… Y le queda muy bien"

"Tiene algo, no sé muy bien qué es, pero algo tiene" Pensaba a su vez Duncan "Es extraño, no se, quisiera…"  
Ambos acercaron sus rostros, sin prisa, despacio, evitando cualquier movimiento brusco. Finalmente estaban frente, ambos podían sentir la algo agitada respiración del otro. Duncan inclinó levemente su rostro, dando el paso final; el beso. Sin lengua ni profundidad, apenas un roce de labios, un pequeño instante en el que hicieron contacto, pero suficiente para dejarlos a ambos en un mundo aparte. Luego de varios segundos divagando mentalmente, tanto el punk como el moreno volvieron en sí, colorados hasta las orejas y muy nerviosos.

—D-Duncan…

—Dime.

—¿Acaso tú y yo nos…?

—Así es... ¿Te gustó?

—Pues fue algo corto… Pero me gustó, ¿A ti no?

—A mi también me gustó —Se tomó de las manos con el moreno—, pero ahora tenemos que encontrar a tu Conejito.

—Tienes razón —alcanzó a decir antes de que Duncan le diera otro beso, esta vez con un poco más de duración, en la mejilla—. ¿Vamos? —Dijo, nuevamente sonrojado.

—Vamos.

_-Fin del video-_

—¡Dios, lo sabía! —Exclamó Izzy—. Yo sabía que Duncan y DJ tenían algo porque uno de mis ex-novios, Collin está con un chico, y se juntaba con él después de clases y me hacía creer que estaba en clases de matemáticas, pero mi prima Sally me contó lo que hacía, y cuando lo ví besándose con ese chico los mandé a ambos al hospital… —Se ríe—. Dijeron que los había atacado una pandilla al salir de la escuela para que nadie sospechara así que guardé el secreto… Bueno, creo que ya no lo es… ¡Collin, Jake, los amo chicos! El punto es que yo sé cuando alguien está con un chico, y esos dos alertaron mis sensores desde el primer momento en que los ví… ¡Y aún me alerta con muchos de ustedes! —concluyó, asustando a buena parte de los campistas.

—Guau. Gracias por tu… Opinión, Izzy —comentó Sierra, antes de notar que varias personas habían desaparecido—. ¿Dónde están Duncan y DJ?

—Courtney tampoco está— Dijo Bridgette, quien se había sentado junto a la morena.

-Me comentan que Duncan, Courtney y DJ —aclaró Alejandro—, están… Cómo decirlo, resolviendo este "conflicto" como adultos… ¡Veamos!

_-Cámara de vigilancia-_

Podemos apreciar tras bambalinas a Duncan y a DJ colgados del techo, mientras una Courtney furiosa da manotazos al aire intentando agarrar a los muchachos, sin éxito para suerte de ellos.

—¡Courtney, cálmate! —lloraba DJ, muerto de miedo—. Fue sólo un juego de niños.

—No recuerdo que fuera un jueguito para niños, DJ —dijo Duncan, quien se tomaba la situación con bastante más calma, aunque también estaba preocupado por el desenlace del conflicto—. Vamos, Courtney, ni siquiera éramos cercanos cuando pasó eso.

—¡Voy a matarte Duncan! —Exclamó la joven ya completamente fuera de sí—. ¡Te mataré, luego a DJ, luego a los ****** de Sierra y Alejandro, a los que vieron el video, y después me suicidaré!

—¿No crees que exageras?

—¡No me hables! ¡Eres… Despreciable, Duncan!… Un gusano… ¡Una niñita!

—¡Hey! —Se bajó, decidido a confrontar a la muchacha—. Puede que yo haya besado a un chico, pero de ninguna manera voy a aguantar que alguien me diga "niñita" por eso, mucho menos a ti, ¿está claro?

—De hecho, Duncan —Se oyó la voz de Alejandro por un altoparlante cercano—, tenemos un video de Courtney que estoy seguro arreglará todo este problema.

—¿Qué? —exclamó la muchacha antes de que dos ayudantes la tomaran del brazo, llevándola de regreso al estudio—. ¡Suéltenme! ¡Argh, los demandaré!

_-Fin de la transmisión de la cámara de vigilancia-_

—Sí, sí, todos dicen eso —rió Sierra—. Por ahora, lo mejor será ir a unos comerciales, pero ustedes no se alejen mucho del televisor para ver más de "La Secuela: Especial de Pascua"

_-Durante comerciales-_

—¿Crees que ya podemos ir al estudio? —preguntó DJ, aún algo asustado.

—No lo sé —le respondió Duncan—. ¿Quieres ir al baño a besuquearte mientras esperamos, mejor?

—¡Duncan!

—Bien, bien… Aguafiestas.

_-Fin de comerciales-_

—¡Bienvenidos una vez más a "La Secuela: Especial de Pascua"! —introdujo Alejandro—. Tuvimos unas pequeñas dificultadas en el último bloque, pero ya todo está bien.

—¿Pequeñas? Debes estar ciego, viejo —dijo Duncan, quien estaba en el suelo, doblado de dolor con las manos en cierta parte de su cuerpo que Courtney no tuvo reparo alguno en patear violentamente.

—Bueno… Hubo un gran conflicto, pero luego de conversarlo maduramente, Courtney decidió no matar a nadie —agregó Sierra, mientras regresaba con los dos jóvenes—. Bien, ¿Nos podrían dar detalles de qué paso entre ustedes, chicos?

—No diría que haya alcanzado a ser una relación —Explicó Duncan, luego de lograr sentarse—. Fue como… Digamos como una "prueba". Al final lo discutimos y lo que prevaleció fue el amor de hermanos —dijo dándole un abrazo a DJ—, por lo que, diría que eso fue lo más lejos que llegamos —concluyó.

—Bien, con eso podemos dejar zanjado el tema… Aunque…

—No —Le interrumpió Duncan —No tenemos pensado volver a intentarlo.

—Okey —dijo entonces Alejandro, con un tono de voz que significaba claramente "Nadie se traga eso"—. Ya pueden volver a las gradas, pero no sin antes pedirle a Courtney que por favor venga a tomar asiento, para continuar con el programa.

—Bien —dijo caminando hacia el lugar—. Aunque no sé para qué; no tienen nada que poner de mí.

—Eso es cierto… Hasta cierto punto —rió Sierra.

—Así es —le apoyó Alejandro—. En efecto no hiciste nada "malo" mientras competías en "Isla del Drama" —profundizó-. Pero, ¿y fuera de ella?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, confundida—. No hay nada que yo haya hecho que pueda ser catalogado de "reprochable".

—Dejemos que este video responda todas nuestras dudas… ¡Rueden!

_-Video-_

Es de noche en la Playa de los Perdedores, y se puede ver a Courtney, quien cargaba una copa con helado y salsa, comienzo de a enormes cucharadas, llena de ira.

—Maldito Harold —dijo mientras se volvía a echar helado en la boca y caminaba—. Cuando venga aquí, me encargaré personalmente de destruirlo —Tan enojada iba, que no notó el error fatal de chocar con Eva, derramando parte del helado en su cuello.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! —Exclamó fuera de sí.

—¡Eva! —Se sorprendió—. Yo… Lo siento… No me fijé y…

—¡Limpia!

—¿Cómo dices? —Señalo entonces la mancha en su cuello—. Oh, claro, claro. Un momento.

Buscó con la vista algo que pudiera limpiarla, sin éxito; la mesa de comida había sido retirada hacía un buen rato, y con ella las servilletas. Podría usar su camiseta, pero se ensuciaría, y eso sí que no se lo perdonaría. Algo había que hacer, y pronto; sabía que Eva era capaz, si bien no de matarle, de dejarle un daño permanente. Tomó entonces una decisión bastante inusual, por no decir que fue algo literalmente suicida; acercó su rostro hacia el cuello de Eva, sacando con timidez la lengua, muerta de miedo. Finalmente estaba frente a frente a la marca del helado, que se deslizaba lentamente por el cuello de la joven. Fuera de todo el miedo que le provocaba, ella _quería_ hacerlo. Comenzó, con extremo cuidado, a retirar el dulce de la zona, notando ciertos escalofríos de la forzuda mientras lo hacía, cosa que le provocó que junto al placer que estaba sintiendo se generara una sensación de pánico

—¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí —dijo Eva, con un temple de voz mucho más calmado— Continúa.

Courtney obedeció, terminando de limpiar el cuello de la muchacha. Una vez finalizado, la miró a los ojos, muerta de miedo. Sin embargo, en los aquellos ojos ámbar había algo distinto a la frialdad e indiferencia de siempre; una chispa.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —insistió Courtney, viendo que la chica no reaccionaba.

—Claro que sí, Courtney —Respondió, pasando su brazo entre los hombros de la morena— Pero ahora, tú y yo tenemos que hablar —Se llevó a la joven hacia dentro del resort.

_-Fin del video-_

—Wow —dijo Owen, visiblemente perturbado—. Eso fue escalofriante… ¡Y excitante!

—El gordo tiene razón —Duncan miró a Courtney con placer—. Eso fue bastante excitante.

—¡Duncan! —La joven se molestó, por lo que se dirigió hacia donde estaba el punk con claras intenciones de hacerle daño—. Repite lo que acabas de decir —exigió molesta.

—Que me _excita_ que hagas cosas que no debes hacer —le susurró a los oídos.

—En el fondo, a mi _también _—le respondió ella, iniciando así el besuqueo.

—Aww —comentó Sierra, viendo que se todos estaban concentrados en el besuqueo del punk y la consejera de campamento—. ¿No es lindo el amor juvenil? Después de feroces metidas de pata, todo se arregla con besos… —Hizo una pausa al ver que Duncan y Courtney se retiraban—. Y con otras cosas —murmuró riendo.

—Ya que las cosas parecen haberse solucionado entre ellos —continuó Alejandro—, es hora de que Eva nos cuente su versión —La mencionada se levantó para dirigirse a los asientos del entrevistado—. Bien, Eva, ¿qué fue todo eso que acabamos de ver?

—Nada que sea de su incumbencia —dijo alzando los puños hacia los animadores—. La chica me pidió que le ensañara defensa personal. Es todo.

—Pero-

—Es todo —Volvió a alzar los puños, luego se levantó y regresó a su puesto original.

—Bien —comentó Alejandro, recuperándose del miedo que daba la pelinegra—, creo que es hora de continuar con… ¡Trent y Lindsay!

—¿Qué? —Fue la reacción del músico, además de la cara de sorpresa—. Yo y Lindsay no tenemos nada, ¿quedó claro?

—Eso es lo que todos dicen al principio —respondió Alejandro—, y después descubren que no hay nada que no sepamos de ustedes.

—Descuida, Trip —Lindsay, siempre confundiendo los nombres, tomó la palabra—, no creo que Alex ni Selena puedan hacernos algo malo. Tú estás con G... —Vio la cara de perrito abandonado que se le puso a Trent cuando estaba por terminar la frase—. Estabas con Greta, y yo estoy aún con Tyson.

—Lo sabemos, y es cierto… A excepción de los nombres —puntualizó Sierra—, pero no podrán negar que esto pasó alguna vez, cuando Gwen y Tyler se distrajeron. ¡Veamos!

_-Video-_

Vemos la cabaña de los topos gritones. Sentado en la escalera de la misma, está Trent tocando algunas notas sueltas, algo afectado todavía por el pescado que Lindsay le había dado hacía algunos días. Si bien no pasó a mayores, aún tenía ciertos "tics" musculares que lo sacaban de quicio en ocasiones, como ahora.

—Estúpido fugu —reclamaba al tener otro sobresalto muscular, cosa que hizo que le salieran mal los acordes—, y estúpida Lindsay que no aprobó la estúpida biología. Ojala la dejaran de enseñar. (N.A.: Está bien, ese es un pensamiento mío, pero no me resistí a ponerlo. Continuemos)

Mientras Trent se quejaba, no notó que la rubia lo había visto, y se había puesto a su lado, sino hasta que ésta misma, en un descuido torpe, puso su rostro en el hombro del chico.

—¡Oh! —dijo algo apenada—. Disculpa, Tristan.

—Descuida, Lindz —respondió, intentando dejar de lado la rabia—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí —Asintió además con la cabeza—. Heather me dijo que saliera de su vista un rato, así que vine a verte.

—Bueno… Gracias —Se rascó la nuca, algo apenado por haberla insultado; no es que haya querido envenenarlo, sino que simplemente se le escapó alguna puntilla venenosa. Sólo un accidente—. ¿Has visto a Gwen? —Cambió bruscamente de tema para dejar de pensar en tantas cosas que a estas alturas no tenían sentido de ser recordadas.

—No, no la he visto —puntualizó—. Aunque en la mañana hablaba con LeFonda sobre algo de ir al bosque con Brita.

—Entiendo —De seguro, la gótica quería un tiempo con sus amigas, sin que toda la energía negativa del resto la contaminara—. Bien, supongo que iré a charlar un rato con los chicos.

—Espera.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Tu eres Tyler? —Por poco y Trent se cae de la sorpresa ante tan inesperada pregunta.

—No —dice intentando lucir calmado ante la ridícula situación—. No soy Tyler. El fue expulsado hace semanas.

—¡Oh, Tyler! —rió la rubia, quien lucía como dopada en esos momentos—. Eres tan bromista. Es por eso que me gustas tanto —Se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del joven.

—¡Lindsay! ¿Qué haces?

—Vamos, Tyler —Se sentó en las pantorrillas del músico, quedando así frente a frente—, yo sé que quieres engañarme, pero soy demasiado lista. No olvides que soy bilinguóloga.

—¡Eso ni siquiera es una palabra! (N.A.: Tiene razón, y es que el Word me la marcó como inexistente… Pero ahora es parte de mi diccionario) —comentó, intentando por todos los medios accesibles alejarse de la ojiazul, en la cual fue un rotundo fracaso—. Esto no es gracioso, Lindsay.

—Pero si me estás matando de risa, Tyler —Decidida, prosiguió su acercamiento a la cara del pelinegro, llegando finalmente a juntar cada par de labios. Al principio Trent deseaba ser tragado por la tierra, o al menos morir, pero conforme los segundos pasaban, comenzó a darse cuenta que era una sensación más que agradable. Pasaron así varios minutos, mientras Trent había tomado confianza, pasando con suavidad sus manos en la espalda de Lindsay. Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, masajeando el abdomen del chico, con sus manos dentro de la camiseta militar. Se separaron sólo cuando notaron que no podían vivir sin respirar al menos de vez en cuando, y aún cuando lo hicieron, no dejaron de verse el uno al otro. Lindsay alzó una ceja algo confusa—. ¿Entonces de verdad no eres Tyler?

—No, Lindsay —Le alzó la cara, ya que la había bajado por la vergüenza—. Pero podemos _pretender_ que lo soy… Al menos por este rato.

—De acuerdo.

_-Fin del video-_

—Guau —Fue lo único que el cerebro de la rubia pudo expresar luego de semejante escenita—. ¿Eso quiere decir que hay dos Tyler?

—No tienes remedio —comentó Alejandro.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Trent miró con preocupación a la gótica—. Gwen, nada de lo que viste pasó realmente.

—Trent —puntualizó la joven—, no tienes que darme explicaciones. En ese momento tú y yo no éramos nada, y además hoy tampoco somos nada. Descuida.

—Pero seguimos siendo amigos —Puso su típica mirada de cachorro abandonado—, ¿verdad, Gwen?

—Claro.

—No creo que debas asegurar que son amigos tan rápido, Trent —dijo Sierra, sonriendo con maldad.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque es turno de que Gwen se acerque a ser puesta en ridículo —explicó Alejando—. Gwen, por favor ven, y que Cody te acompañe.

—¡¿Cody?! —Esa fue la exclamación de casi todos los campistas al oír el nombre de la segunda víctima.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó la gótica—. No me digan que van a poner _eso_.

—En efecto, querida Gwen —sentenció Alejandro—; ni más ni menos que _eso_ es lo que verán nuestro público. ¡Rueden!

_-Video-_

Vemos a Cody, metido una vez más en el lado de las chicas de su cabaña, husmeando en uno de los bolsos. Mientras lo hace, ignora el hecho que Gwen lleva un rato de haber llegado, y se ha provisto de una cuchara para intimidarle.

—Muy bien —Se acerca por atrás, poniendo el utensilio cerca del cuello del chico—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Y no me digas que perdiste algo, porque sabes bien que _no_ está aquí.

—¡Gwen! —Asustado por el objeto que rodea su cuello, y por la rabia en las palabras de Gwen, se orina en los pantalones, ganando al instante una tonalidad roja como manzana. Se coloca en posición fetal a llorar en el piso mientras Gwen se queda viendo la reacción del menor con bastante culpa.

—Qué he hecho —se reprocha a sí misma para luego volver a enfocarse en Cody—. ¿Estás bien?

El chico no le responde; está ahora en un mundo aparte, muerto de miedo y de vergüenza. Gwen comienza a ponerse muy nerviosa porque no sabe qué hacer, y de seguro si alguien ve al pobre chico en ese estado le echarán la culpa que te mereces por dártelas de criminal. Aunque el chico tampoco hacía bien en husmear en las cosas de las chicas. Tanto enredo mental no iba a servir de nada, concluyó; lo que tenía que hacer era sacar a Cody del trance, y rápido. De pronto la respuesta vino a su mente; tenía que darle algo que Cody, ni siquiera muerto, pudiera ignorar. Juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad, posó sus labios en una de las mejillas del chico. No tuvo respuesta, por lo que volvió a intentarlo en la mejilla contraria. Nada. La situación se volvía desesperante mientras Gwen comprendía que sólo había un lugar en el cual Cody podría sentir ese beso, pero la sola idea de tener que hacer eso le produjo una sensación de náuseas: ¡Era casi un clon de su hermano menor, por todos los cielos! No iba a ser capaz… Aunque si no lo hacía, tendría que asumir muchas responsabilidades que serían peores que la mismísima Heather…

Decidida, movió el rostro del menor, haciendo que sus bocas quedaran separadas por un leve espacio de aire, el cual desapareció en el beso que había empezado a darle. Contuvo las ganas de salir huyendo a vomitar, pero luego notó que, en el fondo, no era algo desagradable; incómodo sí, pero no tanto. Al separar sus labios, finalmente Cody había abierto los ojos, mirando la escena algo incrédulo; ¿realmente había sido besado por Gwen?

—¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó.

—S-Sí… —Se sentía ahora en el séptimo cielo (1), tanto, que ni él, ni ella por estar preocupada de él, habían notado que LeShawna había entrado a la cabaña lo suficientemente antes como para ver el numerito que se habían mandado los "tórtolos"

—¡Chica! —exclamó impactada—. ¿Se puede saber qué es todo esto?

—¡LeShawna! —No sabía como empezar a explicar lo que había desencadenado tal situación—. Verás… Bien… Es que-

—Es que me sentí mal —le interrumpió Cody, asumiendo la responsabilidad—. Me sentí mal y vine a pedir ayuda. Cuando hablaba con Gwen me desmayé, y ella me dio respiración boca a boca. Es sólo eso.

—Supongo que esperan que me lo crea —Ambos asintieron, avergonzados—. Supongo que no soy nadie para juzgarlos. Mejor será que se separen, y si fuera tú, blanquito —Apuntó a la mancha de orina en el pantalón de Cody—, me iría a cambiar antes de que todos te vean así.

—Tienes razón —Se levantó de un saltó, para luego girarse sonriente hacia la gótica—. Gracias —susurró.

—No hay de qué —respondió al mismo volumen, mientras veía que se retiraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Mientras se preguntaba el porqué, cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho segundos atrás—. ¡Oh, rayos!

_-Fin del video-_

—Bien —Sierra tomó la palabra, visiblemente afectada—. ¿Soy la única que quiere asesinar a Gwen en este momento?

—No realmente —comentó Heather—, pero yo siempre tengo deseos de asesinarla.

—Asesinarán a quien deseen asesinar cuando el programa termine—medió Alejandro—. Pero es la hora de los por qué, así que, Gwen… ¿Por qué?

—Creo que quedó bien claro que Cody tuvo un colapso.

—¿Y si lo hubiera fingido? —insistió el animador.

—No tiene la suficiente capacidad mental para formular un plan tan complejo —dijo la gótica—. Además, si hubiera sido fingido, le bastaba con el beso en la mejilla.

—Bien, con eso concluimos este primer bloque —comentó Sierra—, pero no se despeguen de nuestras pantallas, porque pronto volvemos con más "La Secuela; Especial de Pascua"

_-Durante comerciales-_

Vemos a Chris y a Chef en uno de los camerinos, bebiendo sodas y comiendo una tabla de quesos, muertos de risa.

—Sinceramente —dijo Chris, mientras hacía un brindis—, no creí que Sierra y Alejandro pudieran hacerlo tan bien.

—Nadie se lo esperaba —agregó Chef, mientras comía otro quesito—. Ahora sólo nos queda seguir viéndolos sufrir.

—¡Salud por eso! —Siguieron charlando y riendo, ignorantes de que, por una rendija, Sierra y Alejandro observaban toda la escena.

—Sigan riendo —susurró Alejandro—. Pronto sus vidas se destruirán, a igual que la de esos campistas.

_Continuará…

* * *

_

(1): El "séptimo cielo" (Si recuerdan el episodio 4 de L,D,A.) se refiere a estar en el paraíso perfecto, o sea, donde sus sueños se hacen realidad.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bien. Para la segunda parte tendremos mucho más drama y muchas más parejas inesperadas. ¡¡Dejad reviews!!


End file.
